About Harunos & Sweet Things
by OlivettiMachine
Summary: Sasuke is not a social skilled man. The Harunos are a quite particular family. What will happen the day Sasuke has to meet Sakura's parents for the first time? Sasusaku. PostCanon. One Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any character!_

* * *

 **About Harunos & Sweet Things.**

 _"Can we please leave again?"_ Sakura asked closing their bedroom door and heading into the small living room.

 _"Are you really asking me this to me? It took you almost ten years to make me come back to Konoha and now, just a week after, you want us to leave again?"_ Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

 _"No. I guess I'not. I'm just exhausted."_ she sighed and sat beside Sasuke on the couch.

The young couple had been traveling for more than a year together and the minute they came back, they were the object of all the gazes, talking and gossip around Konoha. Of course the fact that they left Konoha as teammates and returned being married and with a small children in their arms, helped placing the couple in the spotlight.

Sakura spend the entire first week explaining their traveling to all of her friends. Ino, of course, wanted to know everything, specially with all the nasty details about her relationship with Sasuke. Being back home, Sakura sometimes couldn't believe it all really happened, she married Sasuke and they had Sarada, their little princess. Sakura also had a lot of questions for her friends, since Ino was pregnant and Hinata and Temari were more experienced mothers and surely could give her some advice.

She also spend a lot of time with Tsunade, explaining all the medical discoveries she made during the journey and catching up with all the news from the hospital, since she wanted to go back to work as soon as Sasuke and her could arrange how to manage their schedules with the little baby.

So, at the end of the day, all she wanted to do, was being home with Sasuke and their princess, just enjoying the fact of being together.

 _"You know I can help more with Sarada if you need me to."_ he said.

 _"No, it's not about the baby. She's an angel_." she started.

 _"Well, she has her temper."_ he added.

 _"You'd bet she does."_ she laughed. " _But, it's not about her, Sasuke-kun. It's about Ino interrogating me all day long about us."_

He frowned.

 _"Of course I didn't tell her anything."_ she explained.- "A _nd I know she's happy of having me back and I'm really happy to be home… but I need to readjust some things right now. I need some time_."

 _"If she learned learned anything about social skills from her retarded boyfriend…"_ Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

 _"Come, on Sai is not retarded… he's just… Sai."_ Sakura tried.

 _"He called you Ugly."_ he mumbled.

 _"He always does."_ she explained.

 _"He has no eyes in his stupid face?"_ Sasuke asked.

She laughed " _Come on, don't be so overprotective. I've managed Sai for a while."_

 _"If he calls you ugly again I'll have to kick his ass_." he ran his fingers through her hair and she placed her head on his chest.

 _"It wouldn't be the first time…"_ she smiled.

 _"You've kicked him before?"_ Sasuke asked

 _"I punched him in the face a couple times, yes."_

 _"That's my wife."_ he smirked and kissed her.

The telephone started ringing and Sakura grunted.

 _"If it's Ino I swear I'm gonna kill her_." she stood up and picked up the phone. Sasuke went to their room to make sure the baby was still sleeping. " _Ino what the fuck are you doing calling me this late? Do you know how long it took me to put the ba/"_ she froze " _Hi mom. Yes I'm back."_ Sakura swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Sasuke came back and observed his wife speaking on the phone " _I've been busy mom. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't call you, Ino has been interrogating me all week long."_ she sighed " _Yes I know you are my mother."_ she sighed again " _Yes, I know I never explain anything to you"_ she took a deep breath "S _peaking of never explaining anything. There's something very important I want to tell you."_ she widened her eyes " _No, not now. In person. Yes, I need to tell you in person. Supper? Next week? Ok, seems fine. Perfect. Ok."_ she froze again " _How long it took me to do what? Oh, yes… I… I meant… I was sleeping. It took me a while to sleep. It's to early to go back yo sleep? I've told you, I'm tired. I have to leave. Sorry. See you next week. Bye. Oh, and I'm not coming alone. Bye."_ she ended.

Sasuke was frowning from the door.

 _"You haven't told your mother you were back?"_ he approached.

 _"I forgot."_ she mumbled.

 _"How the hell/"_ he tried.

 _"It's all Ino's fault_." she also tried.

 _"Oh, come on…"_ he sighed.- " _And now what?"_ he asked.

 _"Now what?"_ she asked back.

 _"How are you planning to tell them about…everything?"_

 _"I'm not. We are. We are going to have supper in their house next week."_ she explained.

 _"No way."_ he said.

 _"Yes, we are."_ she insisted.

 _"No, Sakura. first you have to talk to them. They will probably try to kill me. They are not ninjas, aren't they?"_ Sasuke asked.

 _"Like I'd let them… They are ninjas, but I'm stronger. You don't have to worry"_ she passed her arms around his shoulders and placed a hand on the nape of his head. It was nice being home at last, with Sarada sleeping peacefully in the bedroom.

 _"Ok. We'll have supper. with them But you have to talk to them first."_

 _"Ok, maybe."_ she started nibbling his earlobe.

 _"You will."_ he tried to focus, but it was very difficult, feeling Sakura's body so close to his.

 _"I will. I will talk to them. I'll explain."_ she placed her forehead against his " _Did I tell you I had some trouble sleeping lately? I think i'm missing something…"_ she said and pulled him to the couch.

Suddenly Sasuke wasn't able to tell what they were talking about anymore and lost himself in Sakura's embrace while she was kissing him hard.

A week after that, Sasuke was standing in front of the door at the Harunos house. He was quivering. He was scared. Yes, one of the strongest shinobis not only from Konoha but from the entire world, was utterly scared about meeting his wife's parents. Probably things could have gone in a different way, a more usual way, like start dating Sakura, after awhile asking his dad permission to marry her and then having their baby instead of just taking her to a journey (his journey of redemption) and getting her pregnant. But he was Uchiha Sasuke and things around him never happened in the usual way.

Sasuke breathed out deeply. They had a plan. Sakura would arrive with Sarada in the afternoon (after going to the Hospital to have Sarada checked by Tsunade, not that the baby was not perfectly healthy, but the former Hokage asked to check her while Sakura arranged some paperwork at the Hospital), she would explain the situation and after a couple of hours he would arrive (making sure the situation was under control). The plan was perfect. There was no way it could fail. Sakura explaining their love story would melt their parents hearts and meeting the sweet Uchiha princess, all soft and cute and giggly, would do the rest.

 _"Ok, who I am kidding? They will kill me."_ Sasuke thought " _I married their only daughter and we hid them that she was pregnant. If someone did the same I did with Sarada, I'd rip his heart out myself."_

Suddenly the front door of the Harunos house opened.

 _"Are you going to knock or are you planning to stay just staring at the door?_ " Haruno Kizashi asked.

 _"Gomen"_ Sasuke said bowing his head " _It's just…. I am…."_

 _"Uchiha Sasuke"_ Kizashi said " _I know you."_

 _Come on, say something,_ Sasuke thought, _Impress him. Show him you deserve his daughter's love._

But in the end he only nodded his head and said " _Hn."_

 _"Are you coming in or what?"_ Kizashi asked.

Wait a second… where did Sasuke heard this before?

A second after Sasuke was inside the house. Sakura's mother appeared.

 _"Hello, I'm Sakura's mother, Haruno Mebuki."_ she said.

 _"Uchiha Sasuke. My pleasure."_ he replied ( _My pleasure? How the hell? Who am I? An effin prince? Come on Sasuke, be polite, not a complete moron_ , he thought)

Sakura's dad suddenly laughed like crazy- " _I guess you are the surprise Sakura told us about."_

 _Me? The surprise? Really?_ … he thought.

 _"Please come in."_ Sakura's mother asked and they all three entered the living room.

Sakura wasn't there. The table was set for the supper, a delicious smell came from the kitchen, Kizashi had the newspaper opened on the couch, but there was no trace about Sakura or their daughter.

 _"Where is Sakura?"_ Sasuke asked.

 _"I was going to ask the same to you"_ her mother replied. " _She said she'd come in the afternoon, then she called saying she had an issue in the Hospital and she'd be a little late. And we are still waiting…"_

 _She's late? This a freakin disaster,_ Sasuke thought. He blamed himself for not having an stupid cellphone. There was no way he could know she was late and now he was there, alone, with Sakura's parents, trapped. How could things get any worse?

 _"Please sit down."_ Mebuki offered and they sat down on the couch. Now he was trapped between Sakura's parents and they were both staring at him. He tried to smile. He failed.

 _"So, tell us, are you Sakura's boyfriend?"_ Kazashi asked.

 _"Yes, please, tell us. She never tells anything. And since she'd been traveling with you all year and she's been in love with you since she was twelve…"_ Mebuki continued.

Ok, things could definitely get worse. Now he'd had to explain by himself everything. He tried to smile again but he failed again.

 _"Uhmm…"_ he started. Great start.

 _"Come on, don't be shy. We are very happy that the pair of you are together now. Come on, give us something!"_ Kazashi tried again.

For Kami's sake, that was worse than being interrogated by two angry ANBU's, Sasuke thought. He swallowed hard and started:

 _"Well, the thing is…. during this trip…our trip… while traveling… Sakura and I… we…"_

Mebuki and Kazashi's eyes widened.

 _"We… our relationship…"_ Sasuke continued. He'd never been a man of many words but that moment he felt like he was fully retarded " _I… I asked her to marry me…"_

Kazashi placed his hands over his own mouth, and Sasuke could swear he saw a tear running down his face. He understood why Sakura was so emotional.

 _"And basically she said yes and we got married in Suna_." Sasuke ended. Yeah, definitely he wa the worse storyteller ever.

 _"What did you just said?"_ Mebuki asked.

 _"We got married. About six months ago_." he said.

 _"I'm gonna kill her! Not telling your mother you got married… Getting married without your mother!_ " Mebuki yelled and punched the wall. She made a hole with her fist and suddenly Sasuke realized where Sakura's temper came from.

 _"Come on, calm down, they are young. They are supposed to do this sort of things!"_ Kazashi tried to calm her down.

 _"They are supposed to…?"_ Mebuki started.

Suddenly the door opened and they heard Sakura's voice.

 _"I'm home. I'm sorry I'm late. It all went crazy in the Hospital."_ she said and entered the room.

Sakura looked across the room. Sasuke was there sitting between her parents. His eyes were clearly saying: _I'm gonna kill you_. Her mother's eyes were sending to her the same message and when she stared at her dad she realized he'd been crying. _Why was he crying?_ , she thought.

 _"How did you dare to got married without telling us?"_ Mebuki yelled.

Ok, she knew. Right. Sasuke told them and that was the reason he was blank as paper and trying to become invisible…

 _"Ok, mum, I'm sorry. It wasn't planned, I promise. But we'll have a proper wedding, I promise and…"_ she tried.

 _"Yes we'll do…"_ Sasuke tried to help.

 _"I don't give a damn about a fake wedding. I wanted to see the real wedding."_ Mebuki yelled again standing up.

 _"Come on, it's gonna be fun. A party. She'll look beautiful, I bet. Our cherry blossom…"_ Kazashi tried again standing up. Sasuke also stood up. He didn't know exactly why, but he did anyway.

 _"Shut the fuck up"_ \- Mebuki commanded to her husband yelling.

 _"No, you shut the fuck up!"_ Sakura also yelled.

Sasuke and Mebuki stared at each other briefly. A war was about to start and they were in the middle of the battlefield. _Oh boy, this is a disaster_ , Sasuke thought. Of course he had a lack of experience in family dinners but he was sure that one in particular was not going to end well.

 _"I don't want you to..."_ Sakura softened her voice " _I don't want you to wake up my daughter."_

And with that, she took off her cloak and Mebuki and Kazashi could see she was holding a small, sleeping baby in her arms.

Sasuke smiled seeing his princess in Sakura's arms. Best thing he ever did in his entire life.

Mebuki and Kazashi sat down again, both of them blank as paper.

 _"How… how this…"_ Mebuki tried.

 _That's it. They're gonna kill me_ , Sasuke thought.

Suddenly Sakura's dad started laughing like crasi _"It's a baby! Mebuki, they had a baby!_

 _Is he losing his mind?_ Sasuke thought.

 _"We… we are grandparents now…"_ Mebuki managed to say staring at the baby.

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did not tell anything to you. We had to figure out what to do. We wanted to come back and have the baby here, to told you, but Sarada decided to arrive two weeks before and she changed our plans. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I'm really happy, we are really happy."_ Sakura started but she realized her parents were not listening. The stood up and approached her, but their eyes were laying on the baby ignoring her words.

 _"You decided to arrive early, you little thing? You wanted to meet your grand daddy didn't you?"_ Kazashi smiled caressing the baby's cheek.

 _"Look at her, she's beautiful_." Mebuki stated.

 _"I know"_ Kazashi replied.

 _"Do you… do you want to hold her?"_ Sasuke asked.

 _Well done,_ Sakura thought, _10 extra points for that one, Uchiha._

 _"Yes, of course."_ Mebuki spat, taking the baby from Sakura's arms.

 _"She looks just like Sakura when she was a baby."_ Kazashi said whipping a tear from his face again.

 _"But look at her raven hair. I think she looks like her dad."_ Mebuki replied.

 _"Come on, she's exactly like Sakura."_ \- Kazashi tried again.

Another small war was starting at the Harunos house when little Sarada decided to open her eyes and giggle. Mebuki and Kazashi's hearts melted.

 _"I think she looks a little bit like me too."_ he murmured.

 _"Yes, I agree."_ \- Mebuki replied.

And that's how the three old months Sarada stopped a war between their grandparents.

The meal was really, really awkward for Sasuke. The moment they stared eating, Sakura's parents started asking all kind of questions about their journey, their relationship, their wedding, Sarada's birth and everything. Sakura had a lot of patience and explained everything (and he was amazed about how she managed to hide every detail that could have been uncomfortable for him. She knew him so well already.) Sarada jumped from her grand mum's arms to her grand dad's and back for like a million times, and she giggled, and smiled and just cried a little bit when she was really sleepy after eating (Sasuke couldn't understand how Sakura managed to breastfeed her in front of her parents. It felt so unnatural to him. Sarada was three months old and he already blushed every time he was around Sakura when she was breastfeeding the baby.).

Sakura couldn't believe it was really happening. Having a family reunion with her parents, Sasuke and Sarada. Her family. All reunited, smiling and having fun. She never had a great relationship with her parents. It wasn't bad at all but, they were not as close as she would have liked. And now she was there, telling them about her pregnancy, and delivery and they were smiling like idiots at her daughter. Sasuke was very quiet, but this was not an unusual situation, he never spoke a lot, but anyway during their traveling together, she had learnt to understand his silences.

Sasuke thought a lot about his family during the supper. How would have they reacted to the news? He was sure her mum would have smiled, nodded and embraced Sarada in an instant. Itachi would had been over the moon too. He realized, that someday, he'd had to tell Sarada about the Uchiha's, about her parents and specially about Itachi. He had a lot of time time, but he also realized he had to introduce the baby to his brother, soon. He'd ask Sakura to go with him to visit his parents and brother's graves with the baby.

 _"Do you want a piece of cake?"_ Mebuki asked interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. _"It's strawberry cake, Sakura's favorite."_

 _"Mum, Sasuke doesn't like/"_ Sakura started, but Sasuke cut her.

 _"Yes, thank you."_ he smiled.

Sakura stared at him trying to tell him _You dont' have to eat this_ and he just smirked.

After promising they would be back to visit them soon and making Sakura's parents promise they wouldn't be visiting them every day with some lame excuse just to saw the baby, Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada were ready to leave. Sarada was sleeping in Sasuke's arms.

Kazashi patted Sasuke's shoulder- " _You are a good man. You're doing just fine. If you ever need a man to man talk you know where I am."_

 _"Uhm.. Thank you."_ Sasuke replied.

 _"And please… find a bigger house! Your apartment is too small for the three of you…"_ Mebuki insisted to Sakura.

 _Y"es, mum. We'll do it. Soon. But please, shut up. We are fine."_

The couple started walking towards their house. Sarada was peacefully sleeping, even snoring a little. There was no doubt that her grandparents were exhausting.

 _"You have to thank your daughter, Uchiha_." Sakura smiled.

 _"Why?"_ he asked.

 _"She saved you from a Haruno war."_ she giggled.

 _"Hn..."_ he smirked.

 _"And from being killed with my mothers bare hands after she realized you stole her daughter's flower."_ she chuckled.

 _"Oh, come on? Do you really have to talk like this? In front of my daughter?"_ he teased.

 _"Hey, it's my daughter too! Just thank her for saving your ass!"_ she smiled again.

Sasuke kissed the baby's small forehead gently.- " _Sarada, thanks for saving your dad. Thank kami you're the cutest kid ever."_

 _"You're the cutest dad ever_." Sakura replied and held Sasuke's hand while he held Sarada with his other arm.

 _"It wasn't that bad."_ Sasuke stated.

 _"No. But this is not going to be a weekly thing_." she stated.

 _"Oh, no. Definitely not."_ he smiled.

 _"Good."_ she replied.

They arrived home and placed Sarada in their bed between them.

Sasuke was almost sleeping when he heard Sakura giggling.

 _"What's going on?"_ he asked.

 _"Nothing_." she replied but continued giggling.

 _"Come on, tell me."_

 _"I was just remembering your face while you were eating the strawberry cake. I don't know why you didn't tell her you don't like sweet things_." Sakura explained.

 _"I can eat a piece of cake."_

 _"You were just trying to be the perfect son in law. Don't like to me."_ she chuckled.

 _"It was good. I kinda like it."_ he argued.

 _"Liar."_ she said and punched his chest softly.

They remained in silence for a while.

 _"Sakura…"_ he started.

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Next week…"_

 _"I told you. We are not going to visit them every week. I don't want them to spoil Sarada_." she stated.

 _"No..I want to ask you… Will you come with me to introduce Sarada to my family?"_

 _"Sure"_ she smiled sofly.

 _"Arigatou_." he replied.

 _"Speaking of sweet things. You are the sweetest dad ever, you know?"_

 _"Tch…I'm not."_ he smirked.

 _"Yes, you are. And that's it."_ she ended.

* * *

 _A/N: It's me again!_

 _The ultra kind and amazing Waterlilly333 gave me this idea for a one shot. I thought it was really good so I decided to do what I do best: creating new english words and inventing verb tenses ;)_

 _I hope you all like this one shot. I'll keep writing one shots (ideas are welcome) until I have enough time to write a multichapter story._

 _Please review if you have time. It will be nice hearing from you all!_

 _Thanks!_

 _On other order of things (I feel like writing this in french but my french is quite bad nowadays) : Aujourd'hui mon coeur est a Paris, une ville que j'aime beaucoup. C'etait dévastateur. Désolée. Je vous embrasse._


End file.
